A Different Beginning
by Grimahr
Summary: It's strange how a few words can change the paths we take in life, well at least it was for Lucy when someone other than Natsu confronted her in Hargeon. collaboration Request.


~ The Port Town of Hargeon ~

Flare strummed her fingers on the counter as she stared at the elderly man boredly. "I said, do, you, have, anything, worth, while?" Flare said in a tone not so threatening but edgy. The Shop Keeper shivered pointing a shaky finger to the shelves past the counter. "W-we have s-some new products in you might like t-there all the way from Caelem." His entire body shaking as he stared at her head slanted sideways as she stared at him annoyed.

Flare's lip twitched a bit upwards. "I'll be the judge of that," Flare walked away, sashaying her hips as she browsed the magic items. Everything was just so, useless… Flare hated it, hated going out searching for rare artifacts for Ivan, it was always a wild goose chase that took away from her free time, then again she could never disobey her master, punishments where… unpleasant.

Flare frowned seeing the cheap *toys* real wizard's wouldn't even be bothered with. Flare walked out of sight behind the shelves sighing before looking out the window near her. The city of Hargeon was definitely one of the more beautiful ones, than again nothing came close to her Sun village.

Flare's eyes traveled as she glared at the women walking about. Too bad the trash here is overwhelming; nothing was worth her time… Flare had long accepted she liked the sight, touch, and taste of other women. It didn't bother her as much as she thought it might, in fact she embraced it whenever someone walked by she liked, too bad that never happened.

Something Flare had come to realize was that she was a perfectionist. When she stared at others with lust, they had to be perfect in her eyes. Flare watched a couple of brunettes walking by giggling and scowled. "You're all garbage, not perfect…" The bell to the store jingled alerting those present to somebody entering.

Flare paid no mind to it as she kept looking around, she didn't really care to waste her precious time on anything or anyone else…

Lucy walked down the streets of Hargeon with a smile in place; she had heard a rumor that the magic shops here where the best in all Fiore, she was sure one of them had to have Celestial Keys for sale. As Lucy walked past the crowded streets a small building came into view.

Lucy grinned seeing the name; it had been the one the locals had told her about. Lucy stepped into the quaint little shop, the bell jingling softly alerting the owner to her presence. The Shop Keeper glanced to where Flare was but couldn't see her anymore. Sighing and putting on a happier façade he greeted her. "Why hello Miss, how may I help such a beautiful girl." An elderly gentleman asked happily.

"Hi I'm Lucy, I came here when I heard about the Magic shops of Hargeon, I was wondering if you could tell me other some other ones also, the locals only told me about this one, no offense of course I like what I see." Lucy smiled brightly.

The older man scratched the back of his head embarrassed. "Well I'm afraid to tell you that's because I own the only magic shop in Hargeon." Lucy's smile faltered before she stared at the shopkeeper in shock. "What?! You mean to tell me there's only one magic shop in this whole town?" Lucy asked in despair.

"Fraid so, the people around here are more fishin folk then they are magic folk. I reckon most people in this town don't even know how to use magic. I built this shop for the wizards who happen to be passing through." Lucy's head sunk, her dreams being shattered.

Lucy let out a long sigh of disappointment, the tip she got back in that small village had all been a lie. "Oh man, I came out all this way for nothing." Lucy pouted. "Now, now don't say that little lady I have all the latest good's let me show you." The shopkeeper dug under his counter for a moment before pulling out an odd looking dial.

"This colors magic is popular; all the young ladies really seem to like it. It lets you change the color of your clothes any time you want." Lucy zoned the elderly shopkeeper out as he ranted about different colors. "I already have one of those, what I really want is some powerful Gate Keys." Lucy's gaze traveled over the shelves before her eye froze on a small silver key laid out on a padded case.

Lucy squealed seeing it. "Gate key's huh? That's a rare request." The shop keeper rubbed his chin in thought. "Oh wow it's the little doggy!", "Yes but that one's not very powerful you know.", "I know but I reeeeally, really want it," Lucy whined cupping her cheeks cutely. "So how much?" The shopkeeper didn't bat an eyelash at her flirtatious smile.

"20 thousand jewels." He smiled happily, two fingers in the air to signify the amount. Lucy's happy exterior cracked a bit. "I'm sorry but how much was that again?", "20 thousand jewels." Lucy sweat dropped, her purse starting to cry out in pain.

Lucy hopped onto the counter crossing her legs. "Aww come on how much is it really worth? Surely you can cut me a deal." Lucy's arm rested behind her head raising her breasts just a bit. Winking she gave him her best seductive smile, unaware she wasn't just showing off for the Shop Keeper.

"I know but I reeeeally, really want it," Flare's ear's twitched as she heard a woman speaking with the shop keeper. She… she sounds, different. Flare quietly walked behind the shelves before peaking between the cracks, her eyes widening in shock. Currently bartering with the Shop keeper was a buxom girl, right around the age she liked to… Flare licked her lips enjoying the outfit she had on. The blue and white vest and matching skirt easily showed her figure while the color's blended well with her skin tone, she looks marvelous! Flare grinned.

"Aww come on how much is it really worth? Surely you can cut me a deal." Flare's mouth hung open as she watched the Blond girl hop on the counter, her large, round ass jutting out as they made contact with the wood. So, so soft…

Flare's eyes where transfixed on her rear enjoying how her skin teased her, showing just enough to taunt her but hiding the rest behind her blue skirt. Slowly her eyes traveled down, her lips salivating as she looked at her beautiful, shaved legs. They had plenty of muscle to them, an obvious sign she watches her weight and exercises, they were perfection. So soft, and creamy.

Flare scowled in annoyance now as she looked at the girl's black knee boots, they were hiding treasure she wanted to desperately see! Are here feet dainty? Are they soft and supple? Grumbling she looked up before her mouth once again was agape. "H-her… her breasts!" Flare stammered, a small strand of drool actually starting to slip from her lips.

There so big! How old is she?! She can't be over 18 yet, she has the figure of a model! Flare fidgeting in place, never having felt such heat just staring at another like this before. As her eyes moved higher the view only got better.

Flare shivered seeing her soft, pink lips as she talked with the old man, there so gentle, so cute… so kissable. Finally her eyes traveled to her hair. Flare covered her mouth having to actually suppress her squeal of delight. She's a blondie!

Flare loved women's hair, much like her own. Red was beauty to her, nothing surpassed it in her eyes but Blonde! It was pure, like gold. Brunettes where dirty, the color of filth, she despised them. And black was so common, nothing for her to desire about that. Exotic colors like blue, white, or pink she did enjoy but none surpassed natural Blond! Flare quickly looked to see her roots grinning, she was natural all right.

Flare gave her body a once over as she grinned. "She's… she's perfect…" her finger's dug into the wood of the shelves cracking them in anger. The old shop keeper laughed as he ignored her blondies attempt to flaunt her beauty. None should ever ignore her, she's perfection!

Then again she also hated how the blonde girl flaunted herself. She should only show her beauty to me and me alone! No… no it's fine, I shouldn't punish her, she doesn't know she's cheating on me yet, it's alright. Flare smiled shaking her head before looking back at the girl, her face one of anger.

Oh my blondies mad? She looks so cute! Flare panicked ducking behind the shelf as Lucy stormed towards the front of the shop, key in hand before slamming the door shut. No! My blondie's leaving me! Flare quickly walked from behind the shelves about to follow her before stopping at the door.

"Listen here, and listen well." Flare turned her head sideways as she cast her glare at the shivering old man, unaware she had still been there. "If you ever ignore my blondie like that, for any reason…" Flare's hair slowly started moving up before all launching towards him, stopping mire centimeters from his neck and eyes.

"I, will, end, you…" Flare grinned insanely, her hair slowly coming back but stopping by the register. A tendril of hair wrapped around the money the girl just paid with before retracting back to her. "Same goes if you ever look at her with lust, she's mine!" Flare hissed before pocketed the jewels and walking out of the shop, leaving the shop keeper confused and crying in fear.

"UHHH! I can't believe he only knocked off a thousand jewels. That stubborn old geezer must be blind!" Lucy raged this had never happened to her before! "That trick usually works, so much for using my feminine wilds." Lucy huffed sadly.

Lucy's thoughts where cut off by the screaming banshee's below her. Lucy looked off the side of the bridge she had been walking over and saw a massive crowd of women all screaming and aweing. "Huh, I wonder what that's about." As if on cue two women ran by her screaming happily.

"Oh my gosh! I can't really believe he's here! It's Salamander!" They screamed giggling before running down the stairs towards the large crowd. "Salamander?" Lucy's eyes widened realizing where she heard that name before.

"Isn't Salamander the Wizard who uses Fire Magic you can't even buy in stores?! Wow he's in this dead end town?" Lucy reached behind her pulling a magazine from her pants pocket. Strumming through the pages she looked through it not finding any pictures of him sadly, only an article.

"Salamander of Fairy Tail?! He's known to use Magic so destructive it can level towns with just one punch! And he's from Fairy Tail!" Lucy squealed hugging the magazine to her chest." I bet if I can meet him I could convince him to let me join Fairy Tail!" After all who can resist me, Lucy thought before frowning… That old man had to have been senile.

Right before Lucy was about to run down something grabbed her shoulder. "I wouldn't do that if I where you." Lucy froze; the voice was feminine and had a hint of excitement to it.

Flare exited the shop patting her dress pocket before looking frantically for the girl. She didn't have to look long though, her hair made her stick out like a sore thumb in this crowd. Grinning Flare followed behind her keeping a distance of 20 feet, she needed time to think.

Oh she looks so cute when she's flustered! Flare giggled as she saw Lucy ranting to herself angrily. I want her so badly I can't take it! She's dressed cutely so she has some semblance of money, wealthy perhaps? That can cause problems for me, especially he she has a rich family.

I… I could abduct her, no one would be the wiser, she said she came here from another town; yes… people go missing all the time. No! The way she looks could trace her back to me; maybe I should kill the Shop Keeper, no witnesses. Flare's hair began to twitch around before lowering. But Ivan will be mad at me…

Flare shivered in fear, Ivan was always watching… what if he saw her… No, I can't just leave her she's perfection! I've never seen anyone like her, she must be mine! Flare was cut out of her thoughts wanting to cover her ears in pain. Glaring she looked next to the blond girl as two women ran past the startled blond screaming about a Salamander?

"Isn't Salamander the Wizard who uses Fire Magic you can't even buy in stores?! Wow he's in this dead end town?" the girl said brightly. My blondie knows about it? Flare walked a bit closer but stayed about 10 feet away listening in.

"Salamander of Fairy Tail?! He's known to use Magic so destructive it can level towns with just one punch! And he's from Fairy Tail!" The girl hugged the magazine." I bet if I can meet him I could convince him to let me join Fairy Tail!"

Flare's eyes widened, Salamander! The fire breather of Fairy Tail! That's where she heard the name. Ivan had made it a strict rule that no one in Raven Tail may ever associate with any of them unless he said otherwise. And my blondie want's to join them?! NO!

Flare panicked as she saw the girl about to leave. Think, think! Moving forward Flare took a shot in the dark grabbing the girl's shoulder. "I wouldn't do that if I where you." Flare shivered feeling her blondie under her grip, her skin feels soft…

Lucy turned around confused. "I-I'm sorry can I help you miss?" Flare retracted her hand regrettably, patience Flare, patience. "Flare, of Fairy Tail." Lucy's eyes widened in shock. "Y-Y-You're a Fairy Tail Wizard?!" Flare grinned brushing her hair to the side. "Guilty."

Lucy squealed as she saw Flare pull her crimson dress to the side, showing the side of her tattoo. It was directly over her breast so she couldn't see the whole tattoo but the wing pattern was there. "I couldn't help but overhear you, sorry but I was actually trying to find you." Flare smiled brightly shaking her head to the side.

Lucy blinked n surprise at that. "Y-you were trying to fine, me?" Flare nodded before reaching into her pocket. "I was actually just in the magic shop you where, the gentleman and I go back a bit; he can be a real cheapskate." Flare shook her head sadly before cupping Lucy's hand and dropping her Jewel's back, all 19 thousand of them.

"I told him I'd cover it, he understood. I just hate seeing other's getting taken advantage of, especially someone like you." Flare had to stop herself from drooling as her eyes traveled up and down her frame. "S-someone like me?" Lucy stammered in confusion, both from the fact a Fairy Tail Wizard had just paid for her Gate Key, and followed her just to give her, her money back and the overly friendly stare she was receiving.

"Someone wanting to join our guild of course." Flare smiled. Lucy breathed a sigh of relief; she didn't know she was holding, for a moment she could have sworn Flare was coming onto her, now that was ridicules. "W-well thank you Miss Flare, I'm… I'm flattered." Lucy blushed, her excitement barely contained.

I need to real her in now… "Well I'm glad I caught you, now I must be going, I needed to hunt down the fake wizard of ours, bye." Flare waved about to walk away. "W-W-WAIT?!" Flare stopped mid-step. "Yes?" Flare turned her head smiling.

Lucy blushed, "Umm… well I… I was wondering…" Flare licked her lips, she couldn't take it anymore! "I was wondering… do you, do you think maybe I can… Join Fairy Tail?" Flare's eyes lit up, her predictions playing just as she intended. "Hmm well I don't see why not, you're a wizard aren't you? After all you did buy a Celestial Key, unless it was for a friend?" Lucy immediately shook her head.

"N-No I'm a celestial Wizard, My name's Lucy." No last name? Flare wondered why but didn't really care, she wouldn't be calling her by one soon enough. "Nice to meet you officially Blon- Lucy." Lucy looked at her oddly, She's… kind of creepy, Lucy frowned. She can get me into Fairy Tail though I don't care.

Flare's eyebrows where slanted upwards, something rather unnerving to her but then again, she was still in Fairy Tail! Lucy smiled excitedly brushing off the sense of foreboding she got from the red head. Flare walked towards the balcony staring at the large crowd of women with disgust evident on her face.

How can they stand to go after that man, there's a much better blondie right here no one's watching. Flare watched the strange mage lifting himself up with purple flames as he flew away. Providence magic? Flare's eyes lit up with excitement. These women won't plague this town much longer. "U-umm Flare?" Lucy asked worried.

Flare's attention snapped back to Lucy. "Oh, I'm sorry I think I just found the man impersonating our guild's Salamander, in fact, I'm going to go have a talk with him now if you'd like to come and see how we do things at Ra-Fairy Tail." Flare grinned.

Lucy beamed with excitement, "I'd love to!" Flare smiled walking in the opposite direction of the Providence wizard, she needed somewhere quiet, and somewhere no one might be snooping. As the two woman walked Lucy watched Flare's strange way of walking and further felt the hair on her neck crawl. She's really creeping me out now, I guess it won't matter though once I'm in Fairy Tail, I'll put up with her until then.

"So tell me… Lucy! Where did you say you were from?" Flare asked trying to weed some information out of the blond mage. Lucy faltered a bit looking away. "I… I didn't say, I'm sorry but I'd rather not talk about it." Flare's eyebrow perked at that. "Won't your family want to know you're joining our guild? After all were towns away from here."

Lucy sighed shaking her head. "Let's just say my family has no idea where I am and I'd like to keep it that way." Lucy said sadly. Flare had to force herself not to scream in excitement, the situation just getting better and better. "Oh, I'm sorry Lucy, I hope your friends at least know where you're going, we should stop by and tell them before we depart." Flare gave Lucy her fakest warm smile she could possibly make, the insanity being little to none in her expression.

It seemed to work however as Lucy smiled. "Well… I don't really have any of that ether, well outside my home…" Lucy went quiet, her thoughts now traveling towards her past. No family, no friends, holder type magic, Flare smirked. It was like somebody just dropped gold in front of her with no strings attached.

Flare's eyes scanned the surroundings before settling on an alley that was tucked between two tall buildings. The shadow arching over the streets blocking the rest of it from view. Perfect, Flare smiled as she walked towards it. "Hey where are we going?" Lucy asked with concern seeing the dark pathway ahead. "My reports said he was hiding out in the back roads of Hargeon, what better place to start than here, it's sketchy after all." Flare shrugged.

She doesn't know where she's going? Lucy looked at Flare with worry before following her into the darkness. Turning the corner Flare eyed each arch of the Alley, not a soul in sight, maybe I should thank that Providence Wizard later, he's helping me more then he knows.

"H-hey Flare? Do you mind if I wait back on the streets? I'm a bit creeped out." Lucy said timidly not liking the darkening empty alley. "Why, by all means, it shouldn't be much longer now." Flare said excitedly not turning to look at her.

Lucy turned to leave Flare to her business before she heard someone walking towards her. Lucy tried to turn but felt a hand cupping her face. Lucy muffled a scream in fear as she struggled into her attacker's hands but slowly her vision started to fade. As Lucy's eyes slowly lulled down she could see the white cloth around her mouth, someone… somebody was drugging her… Lucy fell unconscious, the chloroform needing no time to take effect.

Flare slowly kneeled down, her goal finally achieved. Patience, so much patience but… my blondie, mine. She's mine! Flare grinned viciously, as she cupped the unconscious mage. As Flare sat there many ideas' crossed her mind but she knew time wasn't on her side.

Flare lifted Lucy up resting her back on her knees as she looked the girl over once more. Wow, everything looks better than last time! Flare saw her flawless skin, her perk… Kissable… lips… Flare shuttered wanting to ravage the girl now but held herself back with all the willpower she could muster.

Looking down Flare couldn't stop her hand in time as it instinctively cupped Lucy's breast through her shirt. Bad Flare, be patient! Flare gave it a quick squeeze and shivered, there all real! Slowly pulling her hand back she let her gaze travel down her navel, once more perfection, no blemishes or scars, just flawless skin.

Flare turned Lucy over slightly drooling as she saw her ass now from a new angle. Maybe just a quick touch… Flare reached down pinching her rear and giggling. Just as juicy as I remember. Flare set Lucy down before crawling over to her legs or more what was between them.

Looking up her skirt she grinned seeing her blue and white stripped panties, she likes everything matching apparently. As her eyes traveled down she glared angrily. "Bad Blondie, how dare you cover those!" Flare looked at her hideous black boots like they were demonic.

Slowly Flare's fingers traveled along the length of her leather boots ignoring everything else. It's like a present, I can't just rip them apart, I want to saver the expectation. Flare slowly began to peel Lucy's boots off one by one, looking away not wanting to spoil her surprise. Slowly once the boots where to the side she opened her eyes.

Flare's mouth hung open for a moment, as she gazed upon her petite, glimmering feet. There wasn't a trace of dirt she could see, no wrinkles, no calluses, just pure, flawless, pale skin, just like the rest of her Blondie, her feet where perfect.

Flare shivered as she slowly lifted one of Lucy's bare feet up, she didn't wear socks apparently, her skin glistening with a soft sheen of sweat. Flare shuttered as her tongue slowly moved on its own. Bringing Lucy's toes to her face she gently let the tip of her tongue touch them and moaned at the taste. My blondie, she's delicious…

Flare didn't waste any more time before giving her big toe a few licks, gently sucking on it, the flavor was divine, it drove her mad! Flare released her toe with a pop from her mouth before lifting the rest of her leg up. Grinning she let her tongue roll back out as it made contact with her ankle before she slowly licked along the length of her calf and thigh.

I feel nothing, her skins so bare and soft. She made them perfect for me. Flare pulled away panting, she couldn't take it anymore! Even unconscious her blondie teased her! Flare's eyes widened in fear as she heard some laughter near the entrance of the alley.

Twisting her head in rage, her hair already forming spear tips. I'll skijor them! I'll kill anyone who interrupts me! As the laughter grew Flare's sanity seemed to win over her rage and her hair slowly fell back down. Not the time or the place, Ivan will be angry if I cause a scene…

Flare moved her hands under Lucy, making sure to make use of her large ass as a handle for her as she hefted Lucy up bridal style. "Wow… She's even light for me; she really is everything I desire, my own pet, my own slave… my Blondie. Flare grinned as she slowly walked out of the alleyway.

Flare stopped mid-step casting her gaze back towards the discarded boots. A strand of hair moved to them picking them up with disgust before tossing them into a garbage pail nearby. "Those will never be worn again, nor any kind of monstrosity that hides your beauty from me." Flare grinned. Her Blondie would never hide her true self from her eyes, she wouldn't allow it!

As she walked back into the streets she noticed crowds of women flocking about with worry. "Where did Salamander go?", "I think he had to go back to his yacht.", "I hope he comes back, I didn't get to meet him!" Flare looked away with disgust. Insects, garbage, none where pure… not like her Blondie. Let the Providence wizard have them! She had her prize after all, and nothing would stop her from claiming it.

As Flare carried Lucy she tried to act natural but wanted to growl whenever somebody pointed towards them. Why can't these pests mind their own business! Surprisingly even with the slight attention she was drawing no one questioned it or went to ask her why she was carrying the barefooted blond.

Flare's eyes lit up seeing the Magic Four Wheel she hired before parked across the street from her. The driver sat boredly as he waited for Flare to return, that was what he was paid to do anyways. The driver was broken out of his thoughts hearing the back of the vehicle opened.

Looking back he saw Flare's red hair swinging behind the door but his curiosity was perked seeing someone else being pushed inside, apparently the woman was having trouble with something as he saw a bare leg dangling out the side before being pushed back in. The driver's eyes widened seeing Flare curse as the pair of bare legs fell back out knocking her backwards. What the hell is this broad doing back there?

Flare struggled for a moment trying to force her blondie inside the open cabin. Finally Flare got her legs inside bent upwards presenting her crotch as her knees where opened to the side. Flare smirked liking a view before realizing others might see her treasure. Flare quickly shut the door grinning before her head turned seeing the drivers raised brow.

"What did you see?" Flare's smile twitched, her head turned to the side. "I'm pretty sure I just saw-"He started but a tendril of hair moved towards him before dropping something in his lap. The driver looked down with shock as a large stack of jewels rested in his lap.

"You saw what exactly?" The driver looked away scratching his cheek. "I uh, I didn't see anything miss." Flare's grin widened. "Just checking." Sauntering to the other side she opened the door before addressing the driver. "Make sure you didn't hear anything ether." The driver nodded pulling the SC plug up. "Where to?", "Just go back the way we came, I'll tell you when to stop." Nodding he quickly started the vehicle before driving out of Hargeon.

Flare chuckled before laughing loudly. It turns out Ivan was right after all, there was something rare in this city, and it's all mine. Her eyes moved to Lucy lustfully. She's so perfect… Flare pulled Lucy's unconscious form onto her lap, resting her head on her lap before brushing her cheek softly.

"I can't wait till I get home, I must have you now!" Flare shivered before her hands moved down towards Lucy's chest, slowly unzipping her blue and white vest. Flare's eyes widened in shock as Lucy's breasts jutted outwards once the apparently tight vest was released. How big are these?!

Flare slowly shuttered seeing the vest loosely hanging to the side, apparently meant just to hold these monster's in, she was certainly blessed with her figure in more ways than one. Flare moved her hands around her Lucy's back before hearing a satisfying click.

Reaching for the unconscious mages bra she tugged it aside and drooled. "Why do they look bigger with every piece of clothing I take of her?!" Flare's hands quickly zoned in as she groped her, squeezing softly as she let her fingers squish into her large assets. Flare blinked before realizing her mistake and pulling away.

Sitting up the crimson haired mage slowly pulled off her elbow gloves releasing her dainty hands. "I want to feel your skin, not just your breasts Blondie." Flare grinned before pushing Lucy up so she was sitting instead of lying down.

Straddling the unconscious mage, Flare enjoyed the position they were in. the cabin to the car was kind of small but that just meant sitting closer was all the better. Leaning down she heaved one of Lucy's large breasts up in her palm, squeezing softly before bringing it to her mouth.

I bet she tastes as good her as her feet did. Flare giggled before pulling one of Lucy's perk areola into her mouth, sucking lightly on the nub. Lucy's face contorted a little as a soft moan could be heard. Flare pulled away in shock reaching for the chloroform rag she carried but calmed seeing her Blondie just blushing, still unconscious.

"I guess she's just sensitive, I hope she's a screamer." Flare grinned hoping to hear her Blondies delightful wails of pleasure. Flare leaned back taking Lucy's breast back in her mouth and suckling, if I didn't know better I would think she had milk in these things, Flare groped her as she sucked on her breast.

Flare heard the quiet moans from before and smiled, it was like a sneak peak of what was to come, her Blondie was going to be so fun to play with. She just wanted to get home already! Flare continued her suckling and nibbling on Lucy's breast before she grew bored and wanted more.

Flare looked at Lucy's face before brushing a stray lock of blond hair to the side. Grinning she leaned in before giving her Blondie a deep kiss. Her tongue easily pushed inside of her mouth, no resistance on Lucy's part curtesy of the chloroform.

Flare moaned pulling Lucy into the kiss, wanting to extend it as long as she could. It was wonderful! Her taste, her aroma so close to her, her tongue, she couldn't wait for Lucy to kiss her back! It might take time but her Blondie would be worth it, no other would be but her Blondie.

Flare's oral assault died down as she finally pulled away gasping, saliva connecting their lips. After catching her breath Flare quickly went back in, her tongue exploring every crevice of Lucy's mouth, exploring her hidden places.

After about ten minutes of there one sided kiss Flare pulled away frowning. "I love tasting you Blondie but… I want you to kiss back." Flare said quietly. Deciding to leave there kiss for now she went lower hoping to explore other areas of her treasure.

Flare pushed Lucy's legs up so her knee's where spread apart before kneeling before her. Flare's lips brushed over her navel as she started to leave wisps of kisses on her stomach, making sure not to spend too much time on one spot as she laid her feathery kisses all over the mages tones, gentle skin.

Once she reached the waistband of her skirt Flare flipped it up, her face instantly being assaulted by Lucy's cute blue and white stripped panties. "As… As much as I like these, my Blondie will never be allowed to cover herself in my presence, these have to go." Flare giggled grabbing the sides of Lucy's panties and giving them a sharp tug. The panties easily slid down her creamy thighs and to her ankles revealing her crotch.

Anything else Flare might have had to say died as she saw Lucy's bare, shaven nether lips mire inches from her face. Shuddering Flare didn't even know where to start! Her hands wanted to touch her Blondie but she pulled them back as if she had just touched fire. "No! I can't waste my first playtime with Blondie." Flare grinned leaning her face in.

She wanted her Blondies scent and flavor right in her face for her pleasure. Flare was now just inches from Lucy's nether lips before closing her eyes as she leaned in, giving her a gentle kiss on her lower lips. Lucy moaned again, her body twitching on its own, but still not awake.

Flare grinned letting her tongue roll out of her mouth before slowly giving Lucy a long lick, tasting her precious flavor. Flare forced herself back frowning. I can't just eat her now, she won't be squealing for me… Flare frowned before giving her Blondie a few more kisses; she wanted to have the taste memorized for later.

Flare regrettably pulled away before running her hand over Lucy's thighs. There just as soft as the rest of her, so perfect. Leaning in she slowly started to work her way down Lucy's thigh, kissing softly a trail towards her dainty feet. Once she got to her ankle she pulled Lucy's foot to her mouth admiring her.

"I still can't fathom why you would ever hide these Blondie, there just as perfect as the rest of you." Flare praised before bringing her foot closer, her tongue lightly tracing the arches of her toes. Flare heard a soft whine from Lucy and smiled. "I wonder if she was trying to moan, or maybe this tickles." Flare smiled.

Flare continued to suck on her toes, making sure to get between each one before working on her other foot, leaving her toes with a thin sheen of saliva coating them. Working her way back up Lucy's thigh, Flare kissed her way back to her crotch stopping at her bare nether lips once more.

So close yet I can't have it… Flare shook her head sadly before giving her a few more kisses. Getting out from between Lucy's legs she sat upright before pulling Lucy into her lap, the unconscious mage's head resting on her shoulder cutely.

"I hope your excited Blondie, I'm going to show you joy you've never experienced before once we arrive home, to our home." Flare smiled leaning in to kiss Lucy, her tongue once more exploring Lucy's mouth.

The Driver of the four wheeler heard a tap on the window and slowed down the vehicle. Once stopped the door opened showing flare with a smile plastered on her face. "Wait here for a bit, I need to go back out shortly, I just need to drop something off." Flare grinned.

The driver shrugged as he waited for Flare to return. Reaching into the back of the car Flare pulled Lucy's still unconscious form out, much easier this time then trying to push her inside. Tossing the girl over her shoulder she shut the door before walking down the concealed brush leading towards the forest.

Her home had to be hidden from the world for multiple reasons so when she found a secluded area within the thick foliage not far from her own guild hall she was ecstatic. Flare walked for about 10 minutes down a winding path before finally seeing a small house hidden between the trees.

Flare smiled as she walked down the path, it wouldn't be much longer now. As Flare walked the wind picked up blowing against her, the gentle breeze feeling rather cooling to her. Suddenly the gentle wind turned into a large gust making Flare stagger a bit in surprise.

The wind however wasn't what surprised her; it was the fact Lucy's naked rear was revealed to her just inches from her face. Flare froze eying her bare ass shivering. Her hand slowly moved up cupping her cheeks. Just as big, just as soft… Flare licked her lips as she felt her own arousal taking over.

Flare took a moment to admire the blonds perk rear end but decided against waiting any longer, Ivan would be expecting her after all. As she continued to her house Lucy's skirt flipped back down making her scowl. That just won't do, Flare reached up and tugged Lucy's skirt away leaving her waist now bare.

Smiling Flare continued Walking towards her house. As she walked towards her room she heard Lucy mumbling a bit. I guess the chloroform's wearing off; maybe I should give her a second dose… No, I want her awake when I get back so we can play. Opening her bedroom door she moved towards her bed dropping Lucy down gently.

Flare frowned, she usually didn't like doing this in favor of using her hair but she knew if Lucy woke up before she got back, there might be problems. Flare opened her closet digging around for a moment before returning to Lucy's side with multiple ropes in hand.

Flare moved Lucy's body to the position she wanted before tying off her hands on separate ends of the bed spreading her in a Y position. She didn't want to tie her feet down, oh no she had plans that involved those being mobile, she didn't want to restrain them, yet.

Flare tugged on Lucy's wrists a few times smiling, she wouldn't be able to break those, good thing she used a holder magic; she didn't own any magical restraints. Flare was about to leave but felt the urge to lean in for one more kiss. She wasn't disappointed hearing a gentle whine from Lucy as she pulled away.

Flare smiled warmly before closing her bedroom, her hair working around the lock just to be sure, you could never be too protective of your treasure. Exiting her home she started walking back up the trail, just a quick meeting with her master then she could go back to her Blondie.

As Flare reached the top of the hill she saw the driver still sitting there in the Four wheeler dozing off. Flare's hair shivered a bit, before dying down. It would be smart to cut any loose ends but, I don't think he'll say anything…

Flare opened the side door waking the driver up. "Oh your back already? Alright where to?" Flare just pointed north before entering the vehicle. Shrugging the man reattached the SC-plug before driving away; she never liked giving named directions apparently.

As Flare sat there with her thoughts something occurred to her. Looking down she blushed before picking up Lucy's stripped panties. "That might have caused problems later…" Flare mumbled tucking the panties in her dress pocket. She'd dispose of them later, for now she needed to update Ivan.

Hargeon was nothing but a waste of time, there wasn't any rare artifacts hidden there… but there was gold, Flare smiled licking her lips eagerly.

Flare stormed into her home angrily before slamming her front door shut. Flare fumed resentfully before letting out a scream of anger. "I, HATE, THEM!" Her hair waved wildly around matching her anger. When she got back to Raven Tail to inform Master Ivan of Hargeon, he wasn't pleased.

Apparently his sources where more reliable than her, even after everything she has done for him! To add salt to the wound the other members just berated her, she hated them all. "If there was anything in that city I would have found it! There's was nothing, nothing at all!" Flare screamed.

Flares anger faded instantly however, her words dying on her lips as she remembered there was something, or more someone. "My Blondie!" Flare squealed with excitement having forgotten her prize lying on her bed. "I guess something came from this after all," Flare giggled gleefully.

Ivan had told her to leave; he would call her once he had use for her. That usually wasn't for weeks so she had all the time in the world with her Blondie, all alone for countless days. Flare shook her head sighing. "I best not keep my Blondie waiting, she must be eager to see me." Flare grinned her usual way as she headed up to her room.

Flare's hair already worked on the bedrooms lock before she even reached the top of the stairs. With a click the door opened right as Flare reached the entrance. Giggling she peaked in half expecting her Blondie to already be awake but was happily surprised she was still out cold.

"Guess I better wake her," Flare licked her lips before strutting over to the bed. Flare poked Lucy's breast, still bare except for her vest barely covering her. Lucy mumbled a bit but otherwise continued to sleep. "This should be fun." Flare giggled crawling on the bed before resting her arms on Lucy's legs.

Leaning down Flare flicked her tongue out before giving Lucy's foot a long lick. Much like she expected Lucy shivered moving her foot a bit. Flare snickered before continuing her licking. She heard Lucy moaning every so often, her movements increasing as she was slowly awakened.

Flare continued to lick and kiss up the length of Lucy's calf, before moving up her thigh, gently kissing as much bare flesh as she could. Lucy's eyes slowly started to open as she felt a strange sensation. Leaning up she tried to stretch but found her arms restrained for some reason.

What's… what's going on? Lucy's breath hitched as she felt a jolt of pleasure shoot through her, causing her to blush. Slowly Lucy looked down feeling the strange sensation moving upwards. Flare kissed right between Lucy's nether lips and thigh, just barely brushing both sides before grinning at the now awake mage.

"Good morning Blondie, how'd you sleep?" Flare grinned before leaning in and giving her lower lips a gentle kiss. It took just a moment for the pleasure to hit Lucy, her eyes widening as she screamed both in freight and in pleasure.

"W-WHAT, WHO ARE, WHY AM…" she stumbled over her words thrashing against her restraints, trying to kick Flare off her legs but the crimson haired mage held her down firmly, her strength being much more promenade then Lucy's.

"WHO ARE YOU?! WHY, WHY AM I NAKED?! AND WHY ARE YOU ON TOP OF ME YOU PERVERT!" Lucy screamed blushing furiously. Flare didn't bat an eyelash but only smiled. "You forgot my name already? Bad Blondie, Bad." Flare tisked wagging her finger back and forth like you would to a dog.

Lucy looked at Flare confused before her memories flooded back. I was in Hargeon… and I met a Fairy Tail wizard named… "Flare?!" Lucy asked in shock. Flare giggled nodding. "Good girl, I knew you didn't forget my name, such a good Blondie." Lucy blushed struggling against the strange mage holding her down.

"Where am i! A-and w-why am I n-naked." Lucy blushed, her skin all but showing. "Well you're in my house, its lovely isn't it?" Flare moved her hand around the bedroom. The room was somewhat circular with red wallpaper and black trimmings. The curtains where a similar shade of red casting the room in an eerie glow. The bed however was the most unique thing being that of a king size with expensive looking sheets, red of course. It had four posts hanging at each end that could pull over blocking light from the inside. It looked extremely fancy yet fit in with the room quite well.

"And you're not naked." Flare frowned poking Lucy's opened vest. "I thought you might want to keep something, for now." Flare chuckled. "WHY AM I STILL HALF NAKED THEN!" Flare frowned at her tone. "Because you shouldn't hide yourself, especially not from me Blondie. After all you are mine now." Lucy's eyes widened in fear from her words.

"What do you mean I'm yours are you insane?! Who kidnaps people and strips them!" Lucy shivered in fear seeing Flares smile, her head slanted slightly to the side. She is insane! "Don't be so hasty to judge Blondie, after all you'll soon enjoy yourself, I assure you." Flare ran her hand along Lucy's thigh causing her to moan.

"G-get your hands off me!" Lucy thrashed under Flare. "I'm a girl you know this is wrong!" Flare tapped her chin in wonder. "I used to be like that to, you shouldn't close off your interests like that, it only ruins the fun." Flare smiled seductively.

"Are you not listening to me?! I don't like other women!" Flare chuckled darkly before staring Lucy in the eyes with a smirk. "Oh when I'm finished you'll never want to be touched by a man again. That I can promise."

Lucy fidgeted for a moment blushing, not able to look Flare in the eyes. Flare turned her head curiously leaning in. "y-you never have? You've never had anyone touch you?!" Flare said in shock. Lucy blushed remaining silent. "IT'S TRUE YOU'RE A VIRGIN?!" Flare squealed with excitement. Her blondie was Pure!

"S-S-SHUT UP! I… I could have done stuff whenever I wanted to…" Lucy scowled. Flare smiled rubbing her hands over Lucy's stomach, her head resting just above her waist. "Why don't feel bad Blondie, I wasn't mocking you, in fact I'm happy you saved yourself for me, it's an honor." Lucy thrashed again trying to kick Flare off her.

"I DIDN'T SAVE MYSELF FOR A PSYCHO LIKE YOU!" Flare's eyes twitched as her hair started to rise on its own startling Lucy. "Now, now Blondie… I know you're in a bad mood but never." Flares hair moved closer to Lucy just inches from her face before igniting.

"Never call me mean names, you should feel honored to be here after all." Flare said quietly, her hair moving closer by the second. Lucy gulped feeling the heat radiating from the jagged spikes of hair, it was almost unbearable… "I-I'm s-sorry." Lucy whispered quietly.

Flare's hair immediately stopped before retracting. "Good girl." Flare said happily, her quiet anger now gone. Lucy whimpered in fear. Ever since she had fled her home she never encountered anything like this, she didn't know what to do in the slightest. Who would plan for if they were kidnapped by an insane lesbian?!

"Y-you won't get away with this, I… I have people looking for me." Lucy glared. Flare giggled nuzzling Lucy's thigh adoringly. "You're cute when you lie Blondie, but lying's a bad habit, you shouldn't lie to me." Lucy gawked in confusion.

"I-I'm not lying! People will know what you're doing with me!" Flare sighed before pinching Lucy's thigh. Lucy yipped in surprise not so much from pain but shock. "Bad girl." Flare whispered before nuzzling Lucy again.

"You have no family or they just don't care where you are… Your friends are nonexistent to, you told me yourself. You have to flaunt to pay for your stuff, so you can't have much money ether. If I had to guess you're on your own, have been for a while, why I wonder?" Flare inquired.

Lucy looked at Flare in shock. H-how did… how did she know? Lucy remembered Flares questions back in Hargeon; she was baiting her the whole time. "Besides, even if you did have somebody looking for you, they wouldn't have anything to trace you to me. Especially with Bora of Prominence in town."

Lucy looked at Flare confused. "Bora of Prominence?" Flare blinked forgetting Lucy wasn't from a dark guild, things like slave trade where probably never told to her. "Well he's a slave trader, he goes from small town to small town abducting beautiful women, in his opinion, and selling them for the highest price." Flare shrugged.

"AND YOUR OK WITH THAT?!" Lucy screamed angrily. "He's none of my concern, that is, unless he tried to take you of course… then he wouldn't live to regret it." Flare said darkly. Lucy glared angrily but for some reason felt a little happy Flare wouldn't let a monster like that take her.

"You're my Blondie now, I don't care if somebody tries to take you from me they will meet the same fate, and I won't let anything happen to you." Flare said protectively. "Now enough of that, it's time we start playing." Flare said excitedly.

"P-P-Playing?!" Lucy asked in fear. Flare nodded biting her lower lip excitedly. Flare's hands moved around Lucy's side before reaching under to cup her ass. Lucy squeaked in surprise as she felt Flare groping her ass cheeks. "P-please don't do this…" Lucy whimpered.

"Just relax Blondie, I promise this will feel good, I'll have you singing my praise before I'm done with you." Flare giggled before leaning down, and giving Lucy's navel a long lick. Lucy grunted and grit her teeth. "Why are you doing this, why me." Lucy asked quietly.

Flare's eye opened looking up. "What kind of question is that? You belong to me Blondie; I'll do what I want with you." Flare closed her eye before going back to her licking. Lucy tried continuously to free her hands but the ropes where to tight, she wasn't going anywhere unless Flare untied her.

Flare's finger's continued digging in, kneading Lucy's ass, her perk cheeks molding to her hands perfectly. It was like they were made to be held by me, Flare grinned as she continued to lick Lucy's navel. Flare inched her way up Lucy's body but kept her hands firmly on Lucy's ass, not wanting to feel anything else, with her hands at least.

Once Flare was lying on top of Lucy she started nudging her breasts, pushing them upwards against her face nuzzling them. "I love hope big these are they feel like soft pillows." Flare whispered quietly before her head inched upwards.

Flare grinned chesurly before she leaned in, latching onto one of her areolas. Lucy bit her lip to stifle a moan, she would not succumb to her, she wouldn't let herself be broken. Flare blinked in surprise, her Blondie didn't scream? Growling Flare continued nibbling on her breast, her tongue circling around the base while her hands continued to squeeze harder, she'd hear her Blondie's screams soon enough, no point rushing it.

Releasing her breasts with a pop Flare smiled moving her hands up to take her mouths place, her legs tangling with Lucy's as she laid on top of her. "How about a kiss?" Flare smiled. Lucy pulled in her lips turning her head to the side. "Thought as much, guess I'll have to break that to." Flare smirked before pinching both of Lucy's breasts hard.

Lucy squealed but kept her mouth clenched shut, she wouldn't budge! My Blondies a fighter, I like that but… Flare moved one hand away as it inches lower between her legs. All fighters have their peak. Flare's finger reached the small nub of Lucy's clit before giving it a pinch like she had with her breasts.

Lucy's eyes widened as she moaned out. Flare was on her in an instant pulling Lucy's mouth to hers as she kissed her. Lucy grunted trying to pull away but Flare's hands held her firmly in place as the crazed mage kept up there lip lock.

Lucy whimpered into their kiss as she felt Flare's forceful tongue dominating her mouth, exploring every inch of her. Lucy tried to push Flare's tongue out of her mouth with her own but if anything it only drove Flare mad with lust as she moaned into their kiss.

Flare continued her passionate kiss with Lucy bad sadly she knew they both needed air. After at least 2 minutes of solid kissing Flare pulled away panting. Lucy gasped letting the fresh air enter her lungs, never feeling the urge for it so much before in her life.

"So… How was that for your first kiss?" Flare grinned. Lucy blushed looking away. "I-I've kissed people before, you're not my first." Lucy grumbled angrily. "Didn't I tell you not to lie to me blondie?" Flare reached lower giving her breasts a flick. Lucy's breath hitched as she stifled a groan.

"If you keep it up I'll have to punish you, and I'd really hate for that to take out of are fun, I want the next two weeks to be nothing but pleasure for you, I'm only looking out for you, you know." Flare smiled. "T-T-TWO W-WEEKS?!" Lucy stammered.

Flare nodded eagerly. "I don't have to go to my Guild hall for at least two; it might be longer if Master Ivan doesn't need me. Oh wouldn't that be wonderful Blondie!" Flare chirped with excitement, much to Lucy's dismay.

"Now, time for the real fun." Flare smiled crawling off Lucy. Once Lucy's legs where free she started kicking wildly. Flare frowned, grabbing Lucy's ankles from the air and spreading them apart rendering the girl helpless to move in the slightest. "Now why did you have to do that? We were having so much fun." Flare said quietly, her anger spiking a bit.

"Because you're trying to rape me!" Lucy screamed before Flare gave her legs a painful yank. "I told you already, once you give in this will only get better. I can show you a world of pleasure the likes you've never imagined, but to resist…" Flare glared pulling Lucy closer to her, the ropes around her wrists digging into her painfully. "Would be a mistake in and of itself."

Flare bent Lucy downward before raising her hip into the air, pressing her abdomen into her back. Lucy tried kicking again but her legs where spread by Flare's hands presenting her crotch as she was raised up, her crotch sticking up right in Flare's eager face.

"Let me show you just a taste of that pleasure, while I get a taste myself." Flare licked her lips before her finger's moved between Lucy's nether lips, spreading them apart for her. Her pink folds clashing with her pale skin. Her aroma, so intoxicating! Flare loved everything she saw.

Leaning in her tongue lulled out before giving her Blondie a taste of the pleasure her words promised. Lucy bit her lip stifling a moan as she felt Flare's tongue make contact with her nether lips. I-I can't give this psycho what she wants, Lucy ground her teeth trying her hardest but slowly her resolve was fading with each lick Flare gave her quim.

Flare moaned into Lucy before pushing her lips in as her tongue licked in circles, curling as she tasted her blondies inner walls. She's sweet, so sweet… Flare's eyes where hazy now, the pleasure she was feeling was almost too much, and she was only eating her Blondie! What would it be like when she played with her back?!

Flare continued her oral assault making sure to alternate between licking and sucking, her teeth every so often giving her clit a graze. Flare looked down at Lucy's disgruntled face smiling, she's close. Her hands let go of her lips before moving to her clit.

Lucy nearly screamed as she felt Flare's fingers poking and rubbing her clit, coaxing her release with every touch. Finally after five minutes of Flare's licking, her clit being pinched, and the warmth she felt flooding through her she screamed her release through clenched teeth, her orgasm shooting through her.

Flare giggled gleefully as she felt Lucy's climaxing shooting into her mouth, she kept her lips in place eagerly drinking everything, she'd never let a drop be wasted. Finally Lucy's hips stopped backing into flares face as she panted softly, her voice strained from the pleasure.

Once Flare was sure she had sucked everything out of her blondie she pulled away smirking. "So how was it? Wasn't it everything I promised Blondie?" Flare giggled happily. Lucy panted softly but said nothing as she looked away blushing. "Aww don't be like that, I want to know you liked it." Flare grinned.

"It was horrible… I felt nothing." Lucy whimpered. Flare's composure cracked a bit, her anger bubbling over as she was told her cunnilingus made her feel nothing. "Want to tell me that again, Blondie!" Flare's hair raised around Lucy's, the tips pointing towards her threateningly.

Lucy gulped as she shivered in fear. "I-I f-felt nothing!" she said sternly before clenching her eyes expecting to be stabbed by the spears of hair. But she felt nothing… Lucy cracked open an eye and shivered in fear. Flare had her head between her legs shaking with anger, her hair swinging around wildly as she grit her teeth in rage.

My Blondie… She's lying she loved it… she had to have loved it… I, I need to punish her… Flare dropped her body with a thud into the soft bed standing up. "You'll be screaming soon… I promise that…" Flare's eyes twitched as she spoke before she went into her closet.

Lucy shuttered not sure what was happening, Flare not being in sight only unnerving her more. After a minute Flare walked back out, her face back to a sickeningly sweet smile as her hands rested behind her back. "Since our last session didn't do it for you, I'll just have to do something a bit more drastic."

Flare pulled off her other elbow glove tossing it to the side before raising her hands in the air. Her hair moved around her a bit before Lucy heard the sound of a zipper being pulled. Flare winked as her red dress fell to the floor, her crimson bra and panties on display for her.

Wow, her breasts are almost as big as mine. Lucy blinked before shaking her head, unsure where that thought came from. Flare giggled bending over completely before pulling on the sides of her panties, slowly showing Lucy more of her creamy rear as she pulled down the skimpy fabric.

Lucy stared mesmerized unsure why she had trouble looking away but, when she tried she couldn't keep her eyes away for long, always zoning back in on Flare. Once flare had moved her panties to her ankles she leaned back up before kicking them in Lucy's direction.

Flare did the same with her bra slowly unclasping it before tossing it towards Lucy, but her hand kept her breasts hidden, something else Lucy disliked for some reason. Finally Flare leaned down before kicking off her red high heels, revealing her bare feet. Grinning Flare strutted to the bed standing over Lucy with a grin. "Do you like what you see Blondie?" Lucy was about to scream at her but her words died as she saw Flare move her hand back, her breast jiggling a bit as they came into view.

Flare grinned before sitting back at the foot of the bed, her hands pushing something to her side to be hidden. She likes it, I don't think this will take much longer. "W-what are you going to do?" Lucy stuttered in worry. "Oh I'm going to do the best I can." Flare giggled before grabbing Lucy's feet and spreading them apart, her crotch now on display for Flare to see. Lucy struggled to pull her legs back but Flare held her firmly in place.

"Just relax, I told you already it will only get better once you start listening to me." Flare smirked before pushing her barefoot towards Lucy's exposed crotch. Gently she moved her toes closer before lightly grazing Lucy's outer thigh.

Lucy took in a sharp breath feeling the unique touch from Flare's toes. She can't really mean to… to. Lucy had to stifle a moan as she felt Flare's toes thrust forward as they made contact with her lower lips, pushing her big toe in while squeezing her folds with her other's.

Flare giggled seeing Lucy's strained face as she grunted, she was trying so hard to resist, why though? Why not give into her pleasure already? Sighing Flare moved her other foot forward before pinching Lucy's clit with her toes.

The blond mage squealed before biting her lip again, refusing to give Flare anything. Bad Blondie… Flare pushed her foot deeper inside Lucy, gripping her walls tightly while her other foot alternated between rubbing and pinching her clit, she would make her Blondie scream her name soon enough.

Flare continued this for ten minutes before growling in annoyance; Lucy wouldn't budge in the slightest. The most she got where grunts or whimpers. I want to hear you scream! Flare pulled her toes back with regret; she had to take it up a notch.

Flare moved herself down the bed, her legs moving up Lucy's body. What's she doing? Lucy wondered in confusion. Flare giggled before resting her feet on Lucy's chest surprising the bound blond. "Let's see if this does it for you." Flare smirked before moving her toes to Lucy's breast, pinching her areolas between her sticky toes, Lucy's juices still fresh on her skin.

Lucy squealed feeling the foreign touch, she had never expected such a strange feeling nor fantasied about it, she was completely unprepared. "Yes, YES! Scream for me Blondie, I want to hear you scream!" Flare chanted happily. Lucy glared at Flare as she clenched her teeth, the pleasure was strong but her will was stronger, she wouldn't give in to her.

Flare noticed Lucy's stern expression with annoyance. Flare began twisting her toes and pulling them, trying everything she could to get a reaction from her Blondie but all she received where grunts or muffled moans, there was no screams of ecstasy like she wanted.

Flare continued for a while but she soon grew bored of this activity, if her Blondie wouldn't scream what was the point? She'd have to take it up a notch. Flare pulled her feet away with a smile and made sure Lucy could see her as she pulled her own feet to her mouth, licking her lips with anticipation.

Lucy watched tiredly as Flare lifted her soaked foot to her mouth, licking Lucy's juices off her toes with a look of sheer pleasure as she did. Once flare finished she looked back at Lucy winking. "Since my normal means won't work on my Blondie, such a good fighter, I'll have to use these." Flare giggled pulling out two black vibrators. Those where what she hid before!

Lucy panicked thrashing against her restraints much to Flare's amusement. "Just don't fight and it won't hurt, well mostly?" Flare grinned holding Lucy's legs down once more before crawling closer. "Let's see, this one should go here." Flare giggled pushing one inside her.

"And this one," Flare sat back pushing Lucy's crotch in the air again before spreading her ass cheeks apart. "Should go here, but it might be too tight." Flare smiled before licking the ends of the vibrator eagerly. Once she was sure it was nice and slick she moved the tip over Lucy's anus.

"Make sure not to clench, yet." Flare grinned before shoving it in. Lucy screamed in pain, having never had anything go inside of her ass before. Flare moaned happily, her blondie's screams where like music, even if they were for the wrong reasons.

"Now than, time for the fireworks!" Flare said excitedly as she flipped both switched simultaneously. The vibrators both came to life instantly buzzing loudly. Lucy gasped, her tongue lulling out a bit as she stiffed a scream, the pleasure, it was burning her!

Flare didn't miss a beat standing next to Lucy, seeing her blondies tongue hanging out like that, so naughty. Flare giggled leaning down before capturing her lips, Lucy too hazed with pleasure to fight back. Flare groaned into their kiss, seeing her Blondie so drunk with pleasure as she thrashed and moaned was driving her insane!

Flare felt her hand already rubbing her dripping nether lips, she needed her blondie now! Flare broke there kiss panting happily, much like Lucy. "P-P-Please! Flare t-take them, Take them out!" Lucy whined as she begged for the vibrators to be removed.

Flare grinned about to tell her no but a thought crossed her mind. This might be a way to kill two birds… "Ok Blondie, I'll take them out, IF you do something for me, sound good?" Flare asked sweetly. Lucy whined bucking her hips, trying to loosen the toys but they were too deep.

"I-I-I'll do anything Please!" Lucy screamed. Flare grinned chesurly climbing on top of Lucy, her crotch hanging over Lucy's face. "I want you to use that pretty little tongue of yours on this." Flare spread her lower lips for Lucy; droplets of her excitement dripping over Lucy's face much to her shame.

"The sooner you bring me to my climax, the sooner I remove those." Flare pointed at the vibrators before sitting back on Lucy's breasts, using her chest as a cushioned seat, her crotch now centimeters away from Lucy's lips. "I'd get started if I were you; it takes me a long time to get off." Flare smiled viciously. Lucy looked up in shock. She couldn't lick her there! The shockwaves of pleasure shooting through her however said otherwise.

Lucy shuttered as she felt Flare's perk ass sitting on her breasts like a chair. Flare didn't really feel that heavy but the way she wiggled on top of her, it felt… right for some reason, the warms from her ass was comforting for some reason, she knew it was wrong but… she liked the feeling.

Looking at Flare's dripping nether lips also made her feel strange, they were the same as her own, a little stubble of crimson in places but the same none the less. Seeing the older mage spreading her lips to her, showing her, her inner folds… It… it was pleasant in its own way.

Lucy bit her lip trying her hardest to fight back the pleasure but it was just no use! She'd lose if Flare didn't remove those toys. Biting back her pride Lucy clenched her eyes before leaning forward to lick Flare's lower lips.

"Bad blondie!" Flare scolded confusing Lucy. "You stare at me; I want you to watch me writhe in pleasure from your tongue." Flare smiled brightly. "Now, get back to work." Lucy wanted to cry, she didn't want to see any of it! Lucy moved her tongue out shakily and gave Flare a gentle lick, tasting another woman for the first time.

Flare gasped in pleasure, the first lick from her Blondie! Lucy thought she was going to gag, or spit at the horrible taste, but… it wasn't horrible, just different. Lucy gave Flare a few tentative licks testing the waters but she didn't taste bad, in all honesty she… she kind of liked it.

Lucy chalked it up to the toys within her playing tricks on her mind. Flare panted happily as she rocked her hips into Lucy, her Blondies tongue lapping at her at a much faster pace. She's getting into it, Flare grinned as she saw Lucy's haze filled eyes, and there was lust in them, a lust for her!

Flare rocked her hips with every lick, trying to match Lucy's pace as she licked. Lucy was now driving her tongue in like Flare had done to her before, suckling and licking in circles, trying to copy Flare to the best of her ability. Flare picked up on Lucy's technique almost immediately with approval.

"G-good Girl, you just learned a new trick we'll be sure to use." Flare giggled before moaning, Lucy having given her a quick nip. Flare moved her hand back down past Lucy's navel and lightly rubbed her clit. :Lucy's eyes widened as she moaned into Flare. Much to her pleasure as she felt her clit being played with.

The combination of pleasure from both sides, Flare's crotch right in her face, and her gentle pinching was driving her mad! She needed it, she never felt this good in her life, she needed to climax! Lucy immediately licked harder, trying her best to get Flare off, both in the literal and figurative sense of the word.

The pleasure was finally too much for Flare, she was already turned on before this began but with her Blondie eagerly biting, suckling, and licking along with her moans of ecstasy it was too much. Flare screamed as she bucked her hips into Lucy's face, her orgasm shooting right into the startled Blonds mouth. Lucy coughed as her mouth filled with Flare's release, she tried to push them out but with Flare still bucking into her she could do nothing but swallow.

Flare panted on top of Lucy for a few moments but begrudgingly stepped off her, her legs shaking from the pleasure. "Guess I should fulfil what I promised Flare grinned reaching for the vibrators. "NO, DON'T TAKE THEM OUT!" Lucy screamed rocking her hips into them. "I-I-I'm so close!" She whimpered in pleasure and pain.

"Oh? But it wouldn't be right to do that, let me just turn them off and we can finish this tomorrow." Flare said evilly much to Lucy's horror. "P-Please Flare, Please don't! I, I need… I'm so close…" Tears where running down her eyes as she cried in defeat, she would do anything for her orgasm.

She deserves a treat for that; Flare smiled walking next to Lucy. "Beg me." Flare whispered into her ear startling Lucy. "W-wha-", "Beg me to help you, to help you finish. Beg and I might let you have your release, otherwise." Flare slowly reached for the toys between her legs intent on removing them.

"N-No! I'm, I'm Sorry Flare! Plea-Please Pleasure me! Do what you want with my body, anything! I'll b-be your slave I don't care! Just… Just let me finish!" Lucy screamed. Flare grinned, those where the words she had been waiting to hear all day, it took her time but in the end, her Blondie had needs… Need's she planned to fulfil for her.

"I thought you'd never ask Blondie." Flare leaned down before kissing Lucy, the blond no longer fighting the kiss. Flare moaned into her mouth as she felt Lucy's tongue playing with her own, she tasted wonderful, a mixture of herself and her Blondie!

As there tongue's continued to dance Flare moved her hand over groping Lucy's breast much to her delight. This continued for a bit until Lucy began to whimper, she wanted more. Flare pulled away smiling. "Let's help each other out, your kissing really turned me on, I think you'll know what to do." Flare crawled on the bed before lying down on Lucy, her crotch in front of her face as she faced Lucy's own.

Flare reached for the vibrator before clicking it off. Lucy thrashed against her binding's screaming at Flare. "Wow, you're easily upset blondie, just relax and let me do what I do best." Flare grinned before shoving the toy back in, moving it in and out at her own pace.

Lucy mewed into Flare's thighs quietly, not wanting to do anything to stop the pleasure Flare was giving her anymore. Flare clenched her legs around Lucy's head pulling her forward. "Return the favor already Blondie, I want to feel that tongue of yours on these lips." Flare shook her hips.

Lucy nodded dumbly leaning forward, Flare's scent filling her senses, driving her mad with lust. Flare squealed as Lucy licked at her lower lips rabidly, much faster then she had before actually. Flare groaned in pleasure leaving Lucy to her work before going back to her own.

Flare leaned down letting her tongue hang out before giving Lucy a long lick, the toy still being pushed in and out rapidly. She wasn't disappointed, with every lick she felt her blondie screaming into her, further increasing her own pleasure.

"Does My Blondie like this? Do you want more?" Flare said excitedly. Lucy nodded quickly as her hips bucked wildly. "Y-YES, PLEASE FLARE, IM SO CLOSE!" Lucy screamed into Flare's crotch. "Then say it, say what you want, beg me to let you orgasm, plead and beg for me." Flare said viciously.

Any pride Lucy had left remaining was tossed aside. "Please Flare, let me climax! I'll do anything for you, be whatever you want me to be just please!" Lucy screamed licking Flare faster. "That's all I wanted to hear." Flare smiled happily before pushing the toy to its hilt as she bit Lucy's clit.

Lucy's eyes widened as she screamed, her orgasm shooting through her body like lighting as she thrashed under Flare. Her wild movements doing the same to Flare as she hit her peak, her juices spilling into Lucy's face as she spasmed on top of the bound girl.

"T-that… that was…" Flare panted tiredly. "Amazing…" Lucy finished for her, a blissful smile on her face. Flare rolled off Lucy before crawling up her slowly, her energy still not back yet. "I told you, you'd feel pleasure beyond your wildest dreams." Flare grinned.

Lucy blushed before nodding solemnly, Flares words having rang true. Flare leaned in before her tongue flicked Lucy's cheek much to her shock. Flare giggled before she continued licking up the mess she had made on her Blondie, making sure to spend some extra time on her lips, Lucy eagerly kissing her back as they shared her flavor.

Flare crawled up before pulling on the bindings of Lucy's ropes. Once she got the first one off she worked on the second till Lucy's hands where free. Flare looked at her red wrists frowning, I messed up her perfect hands, I'll need to pay her back for that…

Once Lucy had the rope off she leaned forward pulling Flare into a hug, she didn't fully understand it but, she felt closer with Flare, safer… she didn't want to feel like she did before Flare found her, never again. Flare pushed Lucy back much to Lucy's shock. She looked down wondering why Flare would push her away before she felt her vest being tugged down. "You never need to cover yourself for me Blondie, your perfect in my eyes." Flare grinned pulling the vest off and discarding it to the floor, hugging Lucy closer now with nothing separating there skin from touching.

Flare smiled holding her blondie close, her breasts pressing against hers… Flare shivered grinning. "I hope your ready Blondie." Flare whispered into Lucy's ear. Lucy looked up confused. "Ready for what?" Flare's hair moved down past the bed before coming back with something else. Lucy looked at Flare quizzically before her eyes widened.

"Round 2" Flare grinned lusciously as she licking the tip of the double sided toy she had been saving.

Lucy screamed in pleasure, her voice rivaling Flares as they both screamed in ecstasy. Both sat in the middle of the bed, there legs crossed between each other's as they scissor, the double ended dildo lodged between them as they bucked wildly into each other, there pleasure flowing freely.

"I-I-I l-love you Flare." Lucy screamed in bliss. Flare chuckled as she grinned, I know Blondie, I know. Both Mages bucked into each other, their hips gyrating in sync after hours of none stop play. Flare leaned closer pulling Lucy into a deep kiss with her free hand, Lucy eagerly accepting it.

As the two kissed she felt Lucy's frantic movement knowing she was close again. Flare pulled away but kept her head next to Lucy's. "That's it, come for me, do it because I said so any only because I said so, your mine Blondie now and forever, don't forget it." Flare said possessively before pulling Lucy back for another kiss as she ravaged her lips.

Her words being the final straw Lucy screamed into Flare as she climaxed, thrashing in uncontrollable pleasure. It didn't take Flare long after as she screamed her orgasm as well, the pleasure from there day finally releasing in full.

Flare let go of Lucy's head falling backwards into the bed, Lucy doing the same as they both laid there panting tiredly. Flare reached between her legs before tugging the vibrator out of them, clicking it off and tossing it aside, its job done.

Both laid there quietly panting, drunk with the pleasure of each other. Lucy after catching her breath leaned up smiling as she stared at Flare's blissful face; she loved that look now, the look she caused for her.

"So tell me Blondie…" Flare said tiredly, her eyes trying to lull shit on her. "Do you still want to go to Fairy Tail?" Flare smirked. Lucy was about to respond but now with Flare's guild tattoo on display she knew Flare wasn't really from there. Her Flare wasn't in Fairy Tail so the answer was obvious to her.

"Flare… I still want to be in a guild but, I don't care. I don't care about Fairy Tail, I only want you, to be with you!" Lucy almost cried leaning forward as she hugged Flare. Flare expected as much but hearing it also put her at ease. "Don't worry Blondie, I already told you. Your mine, I own you. I'll never leave you." Flare chuckled.

Lucy thought being owned would be awful but, she didn't care, not with her Flare. Slowly her eyes started to close, her exhaustion finally catching up with her after hours of their love making. "That's right, sleep my Blondie, we'll have more time for that later, sleep and rest." Flare cooed into the sleeping Blondes ear.

Once Lucy was out as she snored lightly Flare moved the sleeping mage off her before crawling over her body. Grinning Flare started at her feet as she slowly let her tongue roll over the blond, cleaning her after their day's festivities.

Flare made sure to lick between each of her toes before working up her arches, once she had finished with one foot she went to the other. As she finished those her tongue rolled up her ankles as she licked any sweat she still had on her, enjoying the taste of her Blondie.

Once she reached her thighs however Flare focused on licking clean any of their juices, they mixed together nicely to a taste she couldn't resist. Slowly she made sure to savor it as she licked every spot of the sleeping mage, wanting to not waste any of it.

Looking up Flare grinned seeing Lucy's glistening lower lips; she spent quite a bit more time down there than anywhere else. Once she was satisfied she moved up her stomach, leaking clean the specs she missed before her Blondies breasts came into sight.

Flare pulled one of her fleshy orbs into her mouth, suckling and licking, wanting to savor both the flavor of her blondie and the unique taste of her breast. Once she was happy with one she did the same to the other, all the while Lucy moaning in her sleep from Flares attention.

Lastly as she licked up her neck she rested at her perk lips. Flare watched her Blondie sleeping soundly and smiled. She's looks angelic, I can't wait for tomorrow, Flare smiled knowing she'd be waking to her Blondie from now on, never being alone anymore, never having at vent her anger or rage of the day into her toys. Her life would change for the better.

Flare leaned down before capturing her lips, making sure to share everything she had acquired from her cleaning and pass it to the sleeping blonde. Pulling away Flare smiled warmly hugging the blonde closer. She needed sleep to, Flare yawned tiredly and let sleep claim them, the activities they had just begun only the peak of their pleasure…

Epilog

It had been two weeks since Flare had abducted Lucy, their lives both having changed drastically. Lucy was now a proud member of Raven Tail, There guild master Ivan was skeptical at first but with Flare vowing her to be loyal no matter what she decided to give her a chance.

Since then Every day Flare would train with Lucy, her keys now returned to her as they spared regularly. In only a weeks' time Lucy had drastically improved thanks to Flare's guidance, her confidence also increased.

It had been after her second week in Raven Tail Flare had been told to go back to Hargeon, just to make sure there was nothing left for them to check. Flare accepted of course but hated that she had to go back, thankfully this time she wasn't alone, she had her Loyal Blondie along for the ride.

Flare walked through the streets of Hargeon with a distasteful look in her eyes. "I hate that Master sent me back here, I can't fathom why my word alone wasn't enough for him." Flare growled angrily. "It's ok Flare, maybe he sent you back because you brought back a girl instead of an artifact." Lucy giggled.

Flare looked at her annoyed grabbing the back of her head and pulling her close. "Don't get cheeky with me Blondie, don't forget who owns who." Flare grinned tapping Lucy's right breast, her Raven Tail tattoo in the same place as Flare's "Of course not Mistress," Lucy blushed before leaning in for a kiss, Flare eagerly accepting. As the two kissed Lucy squealed with delight, Flare's hand having traveled down her skirt grabbing a handful of her bare backside.

As the two kissed there was a crowd watching curiously. Some whispered other's pointed at the scene but the two mages didn't care. Breaking away Flare grinned. "Good girl." Lucy giggled happily and nodded. She didn't care if her Flare talked down to her, she had every right to. Lucy was devoted to Flare and would follow her to the ends of the earth, for any reason.

"I suppose we she try that magic shop again, you said that was the best place to look." Lucy added on. Flare nodded grumbling. "Let's just hope that Shop keeper keeps his eyes off you, I'd hate it if he had an accident." Flare's hair waved around angrily.

"My body is yours and yours alone Flare, I promise not to flaunt it for anyone else." Lucy smiled shaking around. Her outfit was about the same as before but Flare had made some changes to it in total. The outfit she had before was now crimson like her hair along with the top cut off the vest completely so the top of her breasts spilled out just barely covering her nipples. Her skirt was just that, also the same red color as her vest with her panties being nonexistent, a simple gust of wind would be enough to show everyone what she hid. And finally and most important in Flare's eyes her feet where uncovered, she never allowed her Blondie to cover her feet, they were perfect.

"Just make sure you don't forget, or else I'll have to teach it back into you." Flare licked her lips. "Promise?" Lucy grinned. "There you go being cheeky with me, I hope you're ready for punishment when we get back home, it will be severe." Flare warned.

Lucy bit her lower lip nodding. "As you wish Mistress." Flare giggled holding her Blondies hand as they walked. Life was good…

As they two continued to kiss and hold hands they attracted the attention of a certain Scarlet Haired wizard. Erza looked up from the table she was sitting at with a scowl. Their behavior was obscene; she could never allow such activates like that to happen in her guild. Erza watched the two walk away scoffing before she went back to her meal.

"Something bothering you Erza?" Gray asked not really paying attention to the scene. "It's those women, the way they act is improper." Erza said solemnly. Natsu looked over Erza's shoulder seeing the smiling Blonde with the redhead.

"That's strange…" The other's looked at him oddly. "You know them?" Gray's brow rose. "I don't think so but I get a sense of Deja-vu with the blonde one." Natsu rubbed his chin in thought. "Don't try thinking to hard Sir or you might hurt yourself." Happy grinned.

Natsu growled angrily but stayed quiet surprising the others. "My nose never lies, she was around here before." "She probably lives here and you smelled her out the last time you came here to search for Igneel, Pervert." Gray added on. "At least I'm not a stripper!" ,"What did you say flame brain!" Gray stood up angrily. "You heard me ice princess." Both clashed heads angrily before paling as a shadow dwarfed them both.

"Need I remind you were here on business? Start acting properly before I make you." Erza threated. "Yes mam", "Yes mam". They both said simultaneously. There previous conversation forgotten…


End file.
